


Names

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a habit that Draco finds hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend was so nicely taking the total mick out of me the other day for exactly this reason so I thought, Hey if Alee can do it, so can Draco! So thanks to her for the bunny.

Draco entered the hallway of the small one bedroom flat with his nose upturned.

‘Harry, how did you live like this? It’s no wonder you wanted to move in with me’ he scoffed, running his fingers along the antique table with the phone on it by the door. He brought his finger up for closer inspection, only to squirm at the dust on it.

The brunette in question walked into the hall from the living room with a frown on his face.

‘I’d appreciate if you didn’t say any bad things about Fred. He was my first flat and always will be special.’

‘You called your flat Fred?’ Draco stared at Harry with an amused look, watching the blush form on his neck rising to his face until he was the colour of a cherry.

‘I name things that--’ Harry started to explain but was broken off by the sound of Draco’s laughter. The blonde clutched his stomach with one hand resting on the wall to support himself as he doubled up giggling at the hilarity of Harry’s statement.

‘Oh Harry, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.’ Draco managed to cough out between laughter.

Draco looked up to see a hurt expression on Harry’s face as he turned around and headed towards a door at the end of the hall.

Harry stopped at the door and leant on the doorframe. He focused on Draco who stood, still resting on the wall, looking at him in confusion.

‘If you don’t appreciate me naming things then, I take it you don’t want to come in and sit on Benny and meet little Draco.’ With a final smirk Harry turned around and walked through the door leaving a stunned Draco.

Draco stood still for about two seconds before running to the end of the hall screaming, ‘Wait Harry. Draco wants to meet little Draco!’


End file.
